A Christmas Special
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Ichigo is left on her own on Christmas Eve night, after breaking up with Aoyama the day before, she falls into a depression, can a certain alien cheer up the cat on the Christmas night. (Very Hard Lemon, don't read if you don't like) LEMON, PLEASE REVIEW. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


It was in December; the 24th it was and my parents said they were going out to one of those great big Christmas parties, I chose not to go and stay at home by myself. Just stay up till late watching funny films like Tangled, I always laugh at this movie but this time I didn't, I guess I was either bored of the same old story or just because I wanted a relationship like what Repunzel and Eugene have. Aoyama broke up with me only yesterday, it was Christmas for god sake and he broke up with me, never again will I look at that ass. It was lonely in the house, no other soul but mine, all I did was wear a Christmas hat while watching my movie. Half way through I though I felt a gust of wind, I turned around to see one of the windows, that were meant to be locked, open.

I went to close and lock it and go back to my movie. When I sat down something pushed me against the sofa and kiss me, "Merry Christmas Koneko-chan" it said, I opened my eyes to see Kisshu in front of me with a smirk on his face licking his lips, "long time no see". I pushed him away and ran to my room, I was almost in before a hand grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall, "now, now, I'm not here to hurt you, much, but you know you can't run from me" said Kisshu. I tried to break from his grip but it was too tight,

"what do you want Kisshu, shouldn't you be one you own planet, stop bothering mine", I kicked him and ran into my room locking it,

"I'm not here for your planet Ichigo, I'm here for you" said a voice behind me, I turned around, "have you forgotten that I can teleport".

"I'm not in the mood for games Kisshu, leave me be",

"neither am I" he said with a serious face before pushing me against my door crushing me with kisses, he gave it his all and slid his tongue into my mouth, I did start to kiss back and hold him. I finally realised what I was doing and pushed him away,

"don't" I shouted, he smiled at me,

"you kissed me back koneko-chan and held me, you know you want me really, you just can't admit it" I started to blush, was this true? Could I truly love Kisshu? I shakes the thought out of my head,

"don't be stupid Kisshu, it was just my cat side acting up" I lied, I didn't really know what to say. All he did was stare me smiling this devilish smile, after a few second he grabbed my wrists and put them above my head with one hand. I tried to break free but his other hand was on my waist, pulling me closer to him,

"kittens should never lie" he said. I was now scared, his eyes on me, smirking. I don't know what to do,

"why would I lie" I said, he continued to smirk and learn closer to my lips until I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"Because you don't know what to say, you don't want to betray the mews and you don't want to fall for an enemy that is no longer an enemy. Am I right strawberry?" I stared at him; eyes wide, it was true, I could feel tear building up and I put my head on Kisshu's chest.

"So what if that's true? What if I do have feelings for you? I don't know what to do anymore" I cried loudly, thank god my parents weren't home. I felt Kisshu let go of my hands and put his arm round me and his check on the top of my head, trying to comfort me.

"Please don't cry Ichigo, that was the last thing I wanted you to do" he said softly. I always liked how he spoke to me in that voice, it wasn't his usual threatening voice, but light and kind. I stopped crying and put my arms around him, he looked down at me, "you ok now?" he asked, I nodded. "Ichigo?" I looked up at him,

"nani?"

"do you really believe that enemies shouldn't fall in love?" he asked, that was a strange question, but I was relevant to what this whole situation was about. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek,

"it all depends on whether that other players don't find out"

"players?"

"yeah, you know, other people who are fighting, like a chess game" I explained.

"Do you believe we can fall in love?" I smiled,

"I think we have already established that I have feelings for you, but believe it is wrong, but maybe it is right" Kisshu looked at me shocked, but I smiled and slowly moved my lips to his. He was taller now so I had to go on my tiptoes. I kissed him softly and he immediately reacted by putting his hands on my cheeks, deepening the kiss.

I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth and wonder round, I gasped and put my arms round his neck. However Kisshu wasn't being so merciful, he broke the kiss, took my arms and put them above me head again, he smirked at me,

"seeing you pinned to the wall, strawberry, you do look delicious" he said and kissed me again. I wanted to put my arms around him but he was too strong and held me still. I was uncontrollably blushing and wanting him to touch me. I could feel his mouth move to my neck, biting and sucking,

"please Kisshu" I pleaded, still at my neck he asked,

"please what?" I could feel him smirking, I blushed even more (if that was even possible)

"please touch me" he chuckled,

"oh but kitten, where?" he tease, his free hand started to move across my body, my cat ears were already out and he began to stroke them, "here?". He moved down to my red lips and kissed them, "here?" I shook my head, he smirked and moved lower to my breasts. He pulled the zipper of my flease down and pressed his hand softly against my covered breast, I began to moan, "here?" I didn't move, but I felt his hand move lower to my skirt. He took his other hand away, the one which was holding me again the wall, and pulled me down to the floor.

He lifted my skirt up and stroked my panties, "or maybe here?" he whispered against my ear, I began to grow goosebumps and he rubbed a bit harder and I moaned. "You seem to like it there don't kitten", all I could do was nod slowly, he smirked and took of his shirt. I smiled and got on my knees and kissed him deeply,

"I love you Kisshu" I said, Kisshu broke the kiss and stared at me,

"you love me?" he asked, I nodded and smiled, "but what about that blue knight guy, aren't you dating him?". That was when it fell silent,

"he broke up with my yesterday, we were meant to spend tonight together because my parents are out, but he was two timing me and prefers the other girl". I couldn't look at Kisshu, I felt too ashamed, but he just put his arms round me slowly and pulled me against his body.

"I'm sorry kitten, that has to hurt when it's so close to Christmas, do you want me to go beat him up?" I laughed and shook my head,

"no, let him be with his new girl friend, it's not everyday you find someone who still loves you after a few years, even though they knew that the other person had a boyfriend" he smiled at me,

"Ichigo?"

"yeah?"

"I love you too" he said and started to kiss me again. I could feel his hands move to take my flease off, leaving me in a green t-shirt, "green suits you

Koneko-chan" I smirked and kissed him, taking off my shirt in the process. I could feel Kisshu's hands on my covered breast, rubbing it hard. I moaned and quickly take off my bra leaving Kisshu to see my chest. I could feel Kisshu pull me closer to his chest, my legs around his waist and lift me up; carrying me to my bed. "Are you sure you want this Ichigo?" he asked me and he gently lay me down above the covers, I nodded,

"yeah, it can be your Christmas present to me, and I will give you my virginity" I said. He smiled and nodded, his mouth then attached itself to my neck, biting softly, then moving down to my breasts. He took one in his mouth and squeezed the other one hand. My hands instantly moved to take a handful of his hair and he continued licking and biting me, this was really the time when I was thankful that my parents weren't home, they wouldn't definitely hear my loud moans. His mouth changed to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

"Kisshu please, don't tease" I begged, he stopped and looked at me and leaned to kiss my lips,

"so does kitten want to get to the big finish?" he said. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, I was panting and my face was flushed. He smiled at me and kissed down my chest, passed my stomach to my skirt. He gripped on to it and pulled it off of me leaving me in my panties, "cute panties Koneko-chan" he whispered making me shiver.

He practically grabbed my panties and ripped them off, leaving completely bare for him to see. His hand moved all ver my body, going further down to my thigh, and spreading my legs; touching my clit. I moaned loudly and he moved closer to my face, I could feel his breath on my face as I closed my eyes and kissed him softly. As his fingers still rubbed my clit, my hand slowly moved down to his shorts and pushed them and his boxers down leaving us both bare. I stared at his cock, could it really fit, his fingers moved away and were put on my checks,

"we don't have to do this kitten if you don't want to" he said gently, I shook my head,

"no, I want this, I want you" I said and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry but this might hurt, it will fade away soon, ok" I nodded and he grabbed both of me legs and put them around his waist, pulling me closer to him. He positioned himself and my entrance and looked at me, I nodded and he slowly pushed inside of me. He was huge and it hurt a lot, I began to whimper and struggle but Kisshu held me down,

"it's ok" he comforted and kissed me, thrusting the rest of him in. I screamed in the kiss and tears came flooding down my face, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I wish it wouldn't hurt"

"no, it's ok, just give me a minute" I said in pain. He nodded and stayed still, his member throbbing inside of me. The pain was beginning to fade and turn into pleasure, I moved slowly and moaned. Kisshu took this as a sign to move and thrusted in and out slowly, loudly moaning as well.

He grabbed on to my thighs and lifted my up a bit so he could thrust in deeper, the friction was torture and I held onto the bed sheets. I closed my eyes and felt Kisshu grab my waist and lift me up so I was sitting on him. I opened to see him staring into my eyes and kissed him. We moved faster as the kiss got more passionate, so faster that we could no longer kiss anymore. I held onto him tightly,

"ah, faster Kisshu" I cried, and he did so, so much that I was screaming, building higher to my climax, "I'm close" I whispered,

"me too" Kisshu whispered back, one of his hands moved to my breasts and roughly rubbed them. I moaned louder and I could feel that knot in my stomach about to snap.

Until it did, I screamed and Kisshu thrusted harder, making my climax harder. I kissed him passionately again, and soon after I could feel Kisshu climax into me. He moaned loudly and rested him head on my chest. I fell back so that Kisshu was laying over me. We both were panting, as we came down from our high, and very sweaty.

After a few minutes of being in that position, our heart rates were turning back to normal and Kisshu lifted his head up to look at me,

"I love you Ichigo" he said and gently kissed me, I stroked his forest green hair and kissed back. He pulled out of me and lay beside me, I put my arms round his waist and held him close,

"Merry Christmas Kisshu, so what did you put on your Christmas list?" I asked,

"I already got it Kitten" he said kissing my head, I smiled

"and what was that?" I tease,

"you". And with that said we drifted off to sleep knowing that we got what we wanted for Christmas, and that I hope to never see Aoyama again.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone, hope you like the story, not the best, but it's something for you to read over the Christmas holidays.**

**Remember to review.**


End file.
